


What are you doing out here?

by CYANITEZ



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYANITEZ/pseuds/CYANITEZ
Summary: An Ampharos and a Slurpuff encounter.





	What are you doing out here?

> “Um... sorry if this is a stupid question, but what are you doing out here?”

The Slurpuff spoke sheepishly as he approached Ampharos.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“...”

“If you can’t answer, I can’t either.”

“A-Apologies, miss...“ Slurpuff stammers, straightening. Ampharos watches him with narrowed eyes, silently judging his every move. She almost scoffs.

"I was merely on my night route," he begins, "I'm a mail boy, you see, my route cuts through here-"

"Here? Seriously?" She questioned. Who on earth would walk through this place, this foggy plain in the middle of nowhere? Just to deliver some letters? Whoever charted this poor boy's route either didn't know of the dangers, or didn't care. Now she almost felt sorry for him. 

Slurpuff merely nodded. "-and I got lost. Mostly because of this fog... it's stronger than usual tonight, isn't it? I can hardly see in front of my face..."

"Indeed." Ampharos mused simply. She too had noticed. 

An uneasy silence fell between the duo. Only broken by the whispering fog. Such was its design - to shield the plain from outside eyes, and to protect the inside from them. Granted, it did not stop careless peoples from entering anyway, but those problems were always taken care of.

Like this one would be....

She couldn't help but smile at the notion. Thank the heavens for this fog.

"Hm... I know my way around these parts. How's about I help you get back on track? You must not have all night after all, & as I'm sure you know, this plain is dangerous for outsiders. It wouldn't be safe for you to wander aimlessly, no?"

"No, no, it wouldn't." Slurpuff shudders. "I'd appreciate that, thank you, kind miss." He takes a step towards her. Her lights begin to shine, hardly penetrating the fog - but offering something of a hope.

"Now, come this way." She gestures.

And he follows, one behind the other, into the unknown.


End file.
